The Text That Started It All
by butterscones
Summary: What happens when Alfred finally manages to get Arthur's cellphone number? [High school! AU UsUk] [Oneshot]


"Francis, please, you gotta do this for me!" Alfred pleaded as he followed the French boy around the school, "You're one of the only people who have his number. Please just do this for me. I won't give it to anyway else." Alfred looked at Francis through big pleading blue eyes.

"He'll kill me if he finds out," Francis replied, reaching into his backpack. The two blondes were standing outside the science room. Why Alfred was was at the science room right now, nobody knew. The American was supposed to be at English, which was all the way across the school.

"He won't find out," Alfred said quickly, watching Francis' every movement as he got a pencil and a piece of paper. Looking around quickly, Francis wrote something on the paper, folded it, and stuffed it in the pocket of Alfred's bomber jacket. The boys eyes were wide as sky as he looked up at Francis, grin pulling at his lips.

"You didn't get it from me," Francis quickly, closing the door as he walked into the class. Alfred couldn't get rid of the grin that was plastered on his face as he walked down the hallway to his class. He was way past late, but it didn't matter to him right now. In fact, being late was really the last thing on his mind at the moment. The only thing on Alfred's mind was Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland was Alfred's crush (though he wouldn't really tell that to anyone) Alfred had tried talking to the blond many times, but whenever he did Arthur would make up some excuse and would run away quickly. Alfred didn't know if he annoyed him, or if all the excuses were true, but he wanted to closer to the Brit. Now that he had Arthur's number, he could. Would he text or would he call? If he called, he knew that Arthur would recognize his voice. No— he wouldn't call, he would text him. That's what Alfred decided as he walked into his classroom.

Class just couldn't have gone fast enough, Alfred though as he walked out of the classroom, looking left and right. The number in his pocket seemed to burn a hole in his jacket, and he didn't know how long he could wait until he texted him. The blond started to make his way to his locker, when something caught his eye like a fish on a hook. It was Arthur. The boy was walking to his locker, books in hand as he held his cellphone up to his ear with the other hand.

He's got his cellphone in his hand, this was just the right time to text him! Getting out the piece of paper, Alfred typed it in his phone, adding it to his contacts. How would he start? He didn't want to seem creepy to the blond. He decided on 'Hey Arthur' since that's how he would normally start a conversation. He closed his eyes as he pressed, 'send' and waited for Arthur to read it. Arthur was now leaning against his locker, a book covering his face as he read it. It was study hour, which meant you could do whatever you want as long as it's productive and you're getting some type of work done.

When Arthur's phone vibrated, Arthur perked up, setting his book down in his locker and digging in his pocket. Lifting it up to his face, he started to read the text. Alfred's phone lit up seconds later, and he opened it, reading the reply; 'who is this?' Oh yeah. Arthur didn't have Alfred in his contacts, so he didn't know who was texting him.

'it's someone who likes you' he texted back, blue eyes focused on the Brit as he he watched his facial expressions when he read the text. Arthur lifted a brow, looking around.

'and that is?' is what Alfred got back. The blond brought a finger to his lips, thinking about what to reply. He didn't want to seem creepy (despite how creepy this must have been for Arthur)

'that's a secret'

Arthur continued to look around as he read the reply. Who exactly was texting him? Everyone around him seemed pretty casual— nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening. 'give me a hint on who this is' he typed back, looking closely to see who would look at their phone.

Alfred didn't seem to notice as he grabbed his phone, reading the reply. A small smirk pulled at his lips, and he typed, 'ok, i'm at the same school as you'

The only person who picked up their phone was—- Alfred? Was Alfred the one who was texted him? The one who… like him? Red hit the Brit's cheeks at the spot, and he tried to hide it behind his phone. Whenever he was around Alfred and the boy tried to talk to him, he would get so nervous and scared and would make up an excuse to leave before he did something embarrassing. Vibration snapped him out of his thoughts, and he read the reply he got back. Wow, now that seemed like something Alfred would say.

'that's a smartass remark' he texted back, 'by the way, i bet you i can guess who you are'

'oh really?' was the text he got back almost immediately, and he looked over to see a smirk on the American's face.

'yeah' He couldn't wait to see Alfred's reaction.

'ok, go'

"It's you, Alfred." he said out loud, looking over at the boy across from him who was leaning on his own locker. Alfred dropped his phone, looking over at Arthur with wide blue eyes.

"How did you—?!"

A small, happy chuckle left Arthur's lips, and he walked over to Alfred. "I like you too."

* * *

**I wrote this at 3 in the morning I'm sorry for the mistakes. Review? :)**


End file.
